


The Audacity of Tiny, Squishable Things

by ladydragon76



Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Fanfiction, Gen, Rating: PG - Freeform, character: ironhide, character: sarah lennox, genre: humor, verse: post 2007
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-09
Updated: 2012-07-09
Packaged: 2017-11-09 12:27:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/455447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><b>Summary:</b> Ironhide with kittens</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Audacity of Tiny, Squishable Things

**Author's Note:**

> **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** elven_poet tossed me this prompt last time I asked, and since I didn’t get to any of them while writing Darkness Falls, I figured I’d get moving on them now. Prompt = Ironhide, any verse. With kittens. ^_^  
>  **Special Note:** This is the 200th fic I’ve completed for Transformers, and I just want to thank everyone for their support. I love sharing with you guys, and I love that you are entertained by the weirdness spawned in my brain. *hugz*!

**Title:** The Audacity of Tiny, Squishable Things  
 **‘Verse:** Post 2007  
 **Series:** None  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Characters:** Ironhide, Kittens  
 **Summary:** Ironhide with kittens  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Notes:** elven_poet tossed me this prompt last time I asked, and since I didn’t get to any of them while writing Darkness Falls, I figured I’d get moving on them now. Prompt = Ironhide, any verse. With kittens. ^_^  
 **Special Note:** This is the 200th fic I’ve completed for Transformers, and I just want to thank everyone for their support. I love sharing with you guys, and I love that you are entertained by the weirdness spawned in my brain. *hugz*!

 

**The Audacity of Tiny, Squishable Things**

 

Ironhide hadn’t had a chance to stretch out and recharge in his bipedal form in months. Thankfully, Lennox had finally cleared the ground level of the old barn-garage building -with help from Ironhide of course- and the old warrior had been able to spend a little time as a mech instead of a truck, and it was damn nice.

Nice enough to make him purr.

Ironhide blinked open his optics. He wasn’t purring. His purr was quite a bit deeper, much more rumbly than what he was hearing. Reaching carefully and slowly up with one hand, Ironhide’s fingertip found the tiny, fuzzy ball of sound lying on his audial disc.

A quick scan revealed four more of them all curled up on various parts of him. There were three _under_ his plating. Ironhide dared not move.

He waited as the phone rang, cursing human communications as inferior to a simple internal comm line.

“ _Hello?_ ” a sleepy, feminine voice said after the fourth ring.

“Sarah. I have an infestation problem.”

“ _Huh?_ ”

“There are organics under my plating.”

Sarah snickered, voice sounding a little more awake. “ _Sounds kinky, but if you’re calling me to join in, I’m gonna have to decline._ ” She broke off with an audible yawn. “ _’Scuse me. Sorry, I’m tired. With Annabelle teething, I just haven’t been getting enough sleep to want to crawl all around-_ ”

“Sarah,” Ironhide repeated, exasperated. “Primus, I know you’re joking, but they’re _cats_. And they’re _under_ my plating. Where they could be crushed into disgusting gooey smears.”

There was a pause before Sarah responded with a quiet, “ _Ew._ ”

“Will you please come assist me? Or send Lennox?”

Sarah snickered again. “ _Oh, I’ll come. I wouldn’t miss this._ ”

Sarah appeared a short time later, camera in tow. Ironhide grumbled and ‘bitched’, but once she was done having her fun, Sarah efficiently removed the kittens from his body, settling each one in the towel-lined laundry basket she’d toted along.

“They must’ve been cold.”

“Cold?”

“Mmhm. You’re nice and warm.” Sarah held the last little kitten, the orange and white beast purring loudly as she cuddled in to her breast. “Want to hold her?”

Ironhide found the kitten deposited in his hand before he could protest, and stared at the miniscule thing.

“She was the one on your head.”

“I know.”

“You can name her if you want.”

Ironhide looked down at the kitten in his hand, watching as she rolled to her back to use all four paws against the finger he poked _very_ carefully at her. “I will think on it. Get to know her.” He tipped his hand over the basket, gently slipping the kitten in with her siblings. “But not from under my plating or on my helm.”

Sarah chuckled as she lifted the basket. “Fair enough.”

~ | ~

**([Table of Contents](http://ladydragon76.livejournal.com/6214.html) )**


End file.
